The Stiles Way
by YDNTKMUN.B
Summary: It's a nice sunny day, the first day of summer actually. The birds are singing, the children are playing, and Stiles is coming out to his dad. Disclaimer: I do not own teen wolf
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Stiles Way

Rating: PG-13 for mentions of hot smex, and maybe some cursing

Disclaimer: Do I look like Jeff Davis? Oh wait you can't see me, never mind. I no own Teen Wolf.

Warning: This is a sterek, slash story people. I'm talkin bout gay love. If you don't like boyxboy hotness then... You should cause its awesome :). Also mentions of hot smex.

Summary: It's a nice sunny day, the first day of summer actually. The birds are singing, the children are playing, and Stiles is coming out to his dad.

_Italics-_Stiles' thoughts

A/N: Thank you to anyone who reads this story and please review. Constructive Criticism is welcomed.

: )

XxxxX Begin Story XxxxX

It's a nice sunny day, the first day of summer actually. The birds are singing, the children are playing, and Stiles is coming out to his dad.

And not it's not the type of coming out you see in the lifetime movies or the soap operas - because seriously, this is Stiles. It's the embarrassing kind where Stiles has to tell him he's dating a 23 year old hot piece of man candy Sour wolf, minus the wolf part… and the man candy part because he doesn't want to make this any more awkward than it has to be.

Huh, maybe it is kind of like a soap opera.

Currently Stiles is sitting at the kitchen table with his father - after eating eggplant lasanga and not take out because of his dads health- eagerly awaiting his reaction after he told his dad he was gay and dating ex-fugitive (he left out the ex-fugitive part for obvious reasons) Derek Hale.

"Well, I can't say I'm surprised" his dad says after a minute or two of silence ( because honestly he kind of expected it) while contemplating what his son said.

_Whaah? _Stiles thought. And either his dads a mind reader, or he said that out loud- it's probably the latter- because he then replies.

"Because the only girl you've ever shown any interest in is Lydia Martin" he explained, after seeing the confused look on his sons face.

Oh, well that makes sense.

"But you've never really had a chance with her"

Now that hurt, especially when his dad said it because really, that hurt dont heal.

"You've also been very secretive lately"

Now that can be blamed on the sudden sprout of all things supernatural. Between the (now averted) Kanima crisis and the creepy ass hunters (excluding Alison because shes just adorable), shits been real crazy. Also since now that he's Derek's mate 'so to speak', he's like the unofficial pack mother them. Especially Isaac, Erica, and Boyd. They're like pups that all need guidance.

"And since Derek was cleared of all charges and the law says that it just barely legal (_really, "just barely")_, I won't stop you from seeing him." Sheriff Stilinski said, pulling Stiles out of his thoughts.

_Yess. Wow, that was easier than I thought it would be._ Stiles did a mental fist pump. He couldn't wait to tell Derek, and then they would start kissing and touching and _oh shouldn't think about that right now. _

"But can you tell me why?" his dad asked.

_Crap_

"Why what" Stiles said. Faking Ignorance to the question, because he didn't like where it was going.

"Why you're dating Derek Hale out of all people"

_Oh_. Stiles thought._ Well there's soo many reasons..._

"Because he's a hot piece of man Candy and he's got perfect hair, and I love him" Stiles' mouth blurted out before his brain could tell it NO.

The Sheriff looked taken aback by his response, and Stiles realized that he just made it waaaay more awkward.

"…. I'm going to pretend you didn't just say that, Stiles" the Sheriff said finally, with a mix between shock, horror and "Why did I not expect that to happen, its Stiles Im talking to" on his face.

_Thank god. _Stiles thought. _This still has a chance of ending well._

"Just be safe, ok… and your mother would be very proud of you Stiles. I want you to know that"

"Thanks dad" Stiles said solemnly, his mood dampened at the mention of his deceased mother.

His mother died of brain cancer when he was eleven, and even then he and his dad knew it was coming. But, it was hard to adjust without her. The Stilinskis were never the same without Stiles mother, Helen. But they managed. Stiles still wishes she was here with him now, but he believes that she's watching over him.

"So, are you're ok with me seeing Derek?" Stiles said after a few moments of comfortable silence, when he left his thoughts.

"Well I'm not very happy about it... but I do just want you to be happy, so yes. But, I want you to invite him over for dinner so I can meet him properly and get to know him. Because the last time I saw him he was handcuffed in the back of my police car"

Oh yeah, Stiles remembered that day. After he and Scott found the other half of Laura's body. That was the first time Stiles really talked to Derek. And Derek looked really hot that day, all brooding and mysterious and- Oh wait, did he just say he wants to meet Derek….

_Crap._

_That's going to be way more awkward_


	2. Chapter 2

Title: The Stiles Way

Warnings: This is a Sterek Slash story. If you don't like boyxboy hotness then…. You should cause its awesome :)

Disclaimer: As awesome as Jeff Davis is, I'm not him. I don't own Teen wolf or the characters.

A/N: You don't know happy you all made me with the wonderful reviews. Thank you for giving the story a chance and reading it. Please review and tell me what you think of this chapter.

Chapter 2 summary: it's the next day, and now stiles' has the great honor (yeah right) of inviting Derek over for dinner…

_Yeah cause that's going to go so well._

Xxxx Begin Story

It's a nice sunny day, the first day of summer actually. The birds are singing, the children are playing, and Stiles is coming out to his dad.

Oh wait, that already happened.

It's the next day, and now stiles' has the great honor (yeah right) of inviting Derek over for dinner…

_Yeah cause that's going to go so well. _Stiles thought sarcastically.

Right now Stiles is at his super hot boyfriend's house, waiting for him. After he and his dad talked, Stiles went upstairs to his room. Barely escaping having the (cue gasp) sex talk (oh god that would have been the third lowest point in his life)

The second being the time when Scott walked in on him and Derek having sex. How Scott didn't hear them, Stiles doesn't know (Scott is the worst werewolf sometimes, I mean really). But Stiles suspects it has to do with him always thinking about Allison, and nothing else. And the first lowest point being…. Well it happened in the third grade and Stiles still doesn't want to talk about it. (Stiles still shudders at the memory, 8 year olds can be so cruel)

Stiles was sitting in front of Derek's burned down home in his car, singing along to the lyrics his radio was blasting out.

"_Hey, I just met you,_

_And this is crazy,_

_But here's my number_

_So call me maybe"_

Hey don't judge him, it's a catchy song.

Stiles was so transfixed by his singing the song like a boss (is that what singing off key is called?) that he didn't see Derek coming out of the woods until he knocked on Stiles passenger door window definitely not (he totally did) scaring the crap out of Stiles and making him let out a (manly) squeak.

"God, is sneaking up on people like a werewolf sport or something?"Stiles asked, clutching at his chest where his heart was running rapid.

"What do you want Stiles'?" Derek asked (more like demanded) still glaring (is that his default expression or something?) at Stiles though the passenger door window.

"Wow no hello? You'd think after all we've been through you would at least be happy to see me" Stiles said, mocking fake hurt. He's still a little freaked out by Derek's 'Alpha wolf glare'- not that he would ever admit that to anyone.

"I'm always happy to see you Stiles" Derek said (though stiles thinks he's being sarcastic) the smallest hint of a smile curving on his face." Now tell me why you're here"

"Well Derek, apple of my eye, love of my life, fruit of my loins-"

"-Stiles" Derek cut him off (is it possible he looks even more serious)" Answer. The. Question."

"Fine ok, well I told my day about us and now he wants you to come over for dinner tonight so he could meet you properly" Stiles rushed out in one breath, awaiting Derek's reaction.

"He wants … to talk to me" Derek said slowly. And Stiles was probably imagining it but Derek looked a little freaked out.

"Yeah…" Stiles said nervously.

"Ok, I'll go" Derek said. (And wow stiles did not expect that)

_Great._ Stiles thought half sarcastically.

After a few moments of awkward silence, Stiles finally spoke up.

"Hey Derek" Stiles said, and idea coming to mind.

"What, Stiles" Derek said annoyed. Glare reappearing on his handsome face.

"Wanna have a quickie"

"Definitely" Derek said, eyes turning red.

Xxx Line Break Xxxx ( I didn't write the dinner scene because every time I did I would end up having to write it over again because it felt like I was taking it from another story, so I'll just tell how it went)

Well, the dinner went surprisingly well. Way better than Stiles expected it to. There were a few awkward moments, but it wasn't as awkward as when Stiles told his dad he was gay. So Stiles counted it as a win.

Right now, Stiles and Derek are laying in Stiles' bed after the dinner (the Sherriff went to bed hours ago)

Derek and Stiles are cuddling (When Stiles said that Derek loved to cuddle, Derek told him it was his wolf scenting Stiles, but Stiles suspects underneath all that glaring, he's a big cuddle monster)

"Hey Derek" Stiles said sleep apparent in his voice.

"What Stiles" Derek said back, tiredly.

"I love you"

"….I love you too Stiles" Derek said back, a small smile appearing on his face, unseen by Stiles.

**The End**

A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed the story, I'm sorry if it's not that good, my brain is still really tired. I took my algebra regents today. Anyway, please review and leave any ideas you might have for me. Thank you for reading.


End file.
